Words of Wisdom
by jenolas
Summary: a conversation between Legolas and Celeborn no slash


Words of Wisdom  
  
Even the ageless mallorn trees of Lothlorien seemed to be bowing their branches in mourning as the melancholy strains of the lament for Mithrandir filtered across the glade, filling the air with a sweet sadness. Legolas moved away from his companions as tears filled his eyes, he did not wish to share his grief with anyone. He stopped at the base of one of trees, placed his hand on its trunk, closed his eyes and listened. A rustling sound, almost like a voice filled his mind inviting him to climb into the comforting limbs. He settled into a fork in the large branches and became lost in his thoughts. Mithrandir had been a part of his life always. He had been in Mirkwood for young prince's birth, his coming of age, and had even been his advocate in several of his disagreements with Thranduil. Legolas had always been in awe of the fact that the wizard was one of the only people whom the King of Mirkwood could not intimidate. He knew that Thranduil had great respect for Mithrandir and would not only listen to his counsel, even when unasked for, but would generally heed his advice. Although his visits to Thranduil's realm had been few and far between he had always found time to talk, tell stories of ages past, to be his friend. Legolas missed him sorely already and he could not stop the tears, which he had held back in front of his friends, from flowing freely.  
  
******  
  
Celeborn stepped out onto the balcony of their bedroom and gently put his arms around Galadriel's waist from behind, drawing her to him. To most she was the mysterious Lady of the Wood, but in his arms she was simply his beloved wife. Galadriel smiled and leaned against his chest contentedly. They watched in silence as the young elf moved away from the camp of the Fellowship, his grief apparent to them both. "The young one grieves deeply," he said finally.  
  
" Perhaps some words from one who has seen much grief over the years would be of comfort?" she suggested. Celeborn took her meaning,  
  
" By your leave, my lady," he said bowing and kissing her hand. Such formality between them was unnecessary, and she knew he was just trying to tease. She drew him to her and kissed him soundly.  
  
Celeborn made his way to the tree and looked up to where Legolas was sitting. " Young Prince of Mirkwood, I would speak with you." Legolas started; lost in his grief he had heard no-one approach. Hurriedly he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He did not wish to be seen, but when he saw it was Celeborn who called him, his years of etiquette training in his Father's court did not fail him. He dropped lightly to the ground to stand before the Elf Lord.  
  
"Yes, my lord?" he said with a courtly bow.  
  
"Let us walk a while, shall we?" It was more of an order than a request. Legolas nodded and obediently followed the elder Elf, wondering what Celeborn could possibly have to say to him. They walked in silence until they came to a small glade by the river and Celeborn settled himself against the trunk of the single tree by the bank indicating for Legolas to join him. Moonlight reflected on the blackness of the river and the light of the stars shone brightly giving a brief respite from the shadow of grief. Looking closely at Legolas, he noted his tear-streaked face and the haunted look in the Prince's eyes. It was a look Celeborn had seen far too many times before.  
  
"The Fellowship brought sad news from Moria" he began. Legolas nodded, the lump in his throat stopped him from speaking, and it was all he could do to hold back his tears. "There is no shame in expressing your grief through tears," Celeborn continued gently, "I have done so many time over the ages." He smiled sadly at the startled look from the young elf and bowed his head in remembrance. " I have seen many friends fall in battle. Every warrior, even an immortal one, courts death whenever he goes to battle. When it is over, we grieve and there is no shame in shedding tears for the fallen." Legolas looked as if he was about to say something but Celeborn stayed his words with an upraised hand. "Rest assured I mean no disrespect to your friends of the Fellowship, I think it would serve you well to spend your time healing amongst those of your own kind for surely your kin understand your grief best. It is the bane of immortality that the pain of grief and loss diminishes ever so slowly."  
  
" Sometimes not at all" Legolas responded sadly thinking of those he had lost in Mirkwood's constant battle with the Shadow.  
  
" It has been a difficult life for those in Thranduil's realm" Celeborn agreed, knowing the young Prince's thoughts. He sighed, it broke his heart to realise that this young elf had lived in the shadow of darkness all his life, that he had already seen too many deaths, and had not yet experienced living freely in the light of his beloved woods. " Ever the Shadow grows near, taking the light from the forest, forcing your people to retreat further. It is a relief to know that your father still has the power to keep the darkness from his realm but I fear there is worse yet to come. I only hope that your quest is successful and that the darkness will be destroyed forever."  
  
"Yes, I long for the day when it will not be necessary to kill to survive. Then I will walk the paths of my forest without fear of attack and all the people of Middle Earth will be free." Celeborn nodded in agreement. He did not know Legolas well, but he could tell that warrior though he was on the outside, inside there was a gentle spirit.  
  
"Speaking of Thranduil, how is your father?" Celeborn asked, attempting to draw Legolas out of his dark thoughts. "It has been hundreds of years since I last saw him. Is he still at odds with Lord Elrond?" He asked with a smile, knowing well the answer, the animosity between the two elder elves was legendary. He was rewarded with an answering grin from Legolas,  
  
"My lord father and Lord Elrond have had little to say to each other over the years, except on the rare occasions that it has been necessary to reprimand myself and Elladan and Elrohir for 'unseemly behaviour' as they put it. Generally in this they present a united front." Legolas was mortified at what he had just said, he had forgotten the relationship between Lord Celeborn and the twins.  
  
" I have heard some stories about my grandsons, and a certain Mirkwood Elf" admitted Celeborn, laughing quietly. " The young Lords of Rivendell and Mirkwood have a somewhat notorious reputation. I would think that your fathers would find it necessary to be in constant contact when you are at home," he teased lightly. Legolas found himself relaxing in the company of Celeborn and the elder Elf knew that he had succeeded in taking the young one's mind from his grief for a short while. Looking towards the night sky, Celeborn rose as if he had received a summons, "It grows late, I will retire now. Do you wish to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would like to stay here a bit longer, the starlight is so beautiful tonight and I find much comfort in it." Legolas replied. " My Lord, I thank you for your words and your counsel. I would be pleased to spend my time here in the company of my kin."  
  
"That is well," said Celeborn as he cast a final look at the melancholy young Elf. They both knew that the tears would return, but this time Legolas would not hide them. 


End file.
